The invention generates relates to optical inspection and, more particularly, to a system for inspecting defects or features of an object of interest using a scanner.
Display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are used for electronically displaying information including text, images and moving pictures. An LCD may include a number of layers such as polarized filter, glass substrate, color filter, liquid crystal and reflective surface, which may determine the quality of the LCD. To examine whether an LCD is a qualified one, that is, whether the LCD has defects less than a predetermined amount, human eye inspection may sometimes be employed. However, eye inspection may mean time-consuming, laborious and imprecise in the mass-production of LCDs. Moreover, with the advance in semiconductor manufacturing, it may become more difficult to examine LCD products with down-sized features by human eye inspection.
It may therefore be desirable to have an inspection system that is able to automatically inspect defects or features of an object, for example, a layer of interest in an LCD device.